warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Utopians
Utopians are a renegade Space Marines Chapter of unknown origin created during the 21st founding. They consider themselves one of the most reasonable Space Marines Chapters, as their initial approach is always diplomacy and analyzing the opponents and facts before acting. Little is known about this Chapter in Imperial records, as an edict of obliteration was implemented upon them after they refused to annihilate the inhabitants of a human planet named Shantii. History Disobeying the Imperium The Utopians were created during the 21st founding (also called the Cursed Founding) for the purpose of crusading: conquering worlds in the most efficient way. Although it is unknown who was the Chapter's Progenitor, there are several candidates. The major one being Raven Guard because of the similitude in tactics and strategy. However, the erudition and ideology are closer to the legion of the Thousand Sons and their creative impulses are similar to those of the Emperor’s Children. In one of their expeditions, they encountered a highly advanced secular human civilization, the Shantii, that had been disconnected from the Imperium of Man since the beginning of the Horus Heresy and still followed the creed of the Imperial Truth. After the first diplomatic contact, the Shantii refused to comply to the Imperium and adopt the creed of the God-Emperor. Normally, such refusal would have implied the immediate war declaration against the planet population and their subsequent subjugation as part of the Imperium, but Chapter Warden Lireac Atrum, out of curiosity, gave the benefit of doubt to the Shantii, and so a diplomatic process began. Negociations were interrupted in their very beginnings due to an attack in one of the planet's Agoras, resulting in the deaths of dozens of Utopians and the negotiations failed as the conflict escalated into war. After many days of orbital strikes and guerrilla warfare against the Shantii, Sargent Adalis Vadon, from the 9th company, convinced Chapter Warden Atrum to hold the armed conflict until an investigation of the incident was ran. Adalis proceeded to discover the author of the sabotage: the Utopian's Chaplain. Who was following orders of the Ecclesiarchy and the High Lords of Terra to disrupt any associations with the Shantii and provoke the violence rise between the two factions. The Utopians then reprised the diplomatic efforts while helping with the reconstruction tasks of the planet. They eventually accepted the Shantii as a society in its own right without the need to belong in the Imperium and came to terms with the Idea of avoiding further acts of war despite their cultural differences. When the news reached Terra, the Utopians were declared Excommuniate Traitoris and an edict of obliteration was set upon them by the High Lords of Terra under accusations of rebellion against the Imperium. Shortly afther that, the Blood Angels were sent against them to annihilate the planet and the Chapter. For months, the Utopians and the Shantii held their ground, suffering massive losses. In the end, running low in numbers, they had to withdraw, leaving the planet and saving all the population they could. The solitary monastery For decades, the Utopians wandered through the galaxy, scavenging what they could and evading the Imperium, sometimes coming in the help of Human planets, particularly against Chaos Legions and Orks. One day, guided by one of the chapter Librarian’s vision, they set course to a small jungle moon in a inhospitable system on the edge of the galaxy. The only inhabitants of the moon were a couple dozen of monks and nuns that appeared to be enhanced humans very similar to the adeptus astartes themselves. This monastery had broken all contact with the Imperium and the human community that lived in the satellite's planet, which was called Amoen. Although they refused to share any explanation of their past and denied the existence about any records about themselves, they gladly taught the Utopians the Yu-Wuo, a philosophy of nonviolence, and told them about the great sage that inhabited the lightning stroken plateau in the moon. A small expedition group lead by Adalis went to the plateau and Redacted. For many days they didn’t return. When they came back, the astartes were instructed in the monk combat disciplines and introduced into their meditations, which they used to enhance their senses, their latent psychic abilities and their biology that the monks had used to survive the hazards of the jungle-moon. Renegades and mercenaries We are the Utopians. We have come to right the unjust oligarchy you cast upon planet Oboros. We invite you to join the deliberations we will hold in neutral ground. Please comply or prepare to be pacified. - Standard Utopian greeting. Since then, multiple detachments of the Utopians have been sailing across the galaxy in search of worlds in conflict that they can help. When the Utopians come in the help of a planet in need, whether it is to aid in an internal conflict or to repeal invaders, they demand a payment that consists of supplies: resources, materials, combustible and ammo to ensure they can carry on with their task. They never linger in the same planet, as the Inquisition has recently got their track and hunts them across the galaxy. El problema també ve de protegir als planetes un cop marxen, han de fer en plan resistència durant el franquisme i que els altres imperials es pensin que encara formen part de l’imperi i tal. Tenen desenvolupats uns processos per burlar la burocràcia i que sembli que paguen impostos, això s’aconsegueix amb uns espies que tenen al administrorum, que han de deixar que el gruix de l’imperi sigui explotat excepte els salvats pels Utopians per no ser descoberts. The chaos fracture While they were in the planet Stillon G9A, Lireac Atrum uncovered some ancient rituals to grant strength to the warriors and make citizens of Stillon G9A believe in the Utopian’s cause. Adalis and a contingent of the Utopians, fearing his falling to chaos and fascism, made an attempt to confront him and overthrow him only to discover that nearly half of the chapter supported him and praised him as their savior. Waiting for the worse to come, Lireac detractors went into exile and seeked the help of Inquisitor Heuralia and other members of the Inquisition to combat the chaos of their fellow battle-sibilings. When they returned to Stillon G9A, the whole planet had been tainted by the touch of chaos.monstruous deformities ravanged the streets and the Utopians that had remained in that planet had either been possessed by demons or lost all. The only option was an exterminatus. Present day Thanks to recent expeditions, they have recovered Primaris gene-seed samples. After experimenting with the primaris gene-seed and researching, the Magos Biologis and scientists among the Utopians found out it has a much higher rate of compatibility with human subjects that don’t have the Y chromosome, which can be an opportunity to duplicate the range of candidates available to the adeptus astartes. = Geneseed = Utopian’s gene-seed is reasonably healthy and stable. Unfortunately, being unattached from the Imperium, the genetic material of the Utopians has degradated upon the centuries. Much of the gene-stocks of the Utopians were lost during the siege of Aris VI or were irreparably damaged and as such a significant portion of the Chapter's genetic material now comes from Loyalist Astartes, which the Utopians "appropiate" whenever avaliable. The degeneration in the gene-seed has caused some of the implants to fail. This genetically-engineered organs normally implanted in Space Marines no longer function properly or simply no longer even develop after they are implanted as zygotes. For instance, Utopians do not possess the Betcher's Gland organ, which allows them to spit a venomous toxin. Unlike traitor legions, the Utopians don't resent partners with gene-seed different than their own. Other than that, they welcome diversity within their ranks, as they think it's positive for their chapter. According to some Magos Biologis, Astartes with Utopian geneseed have more control over their mental and emotional processing and their bodily functions. They also have less propension to agressivity or uncontrolled violence from which lots of space marines seem to be afflicted and they have a marked tendency towards questioning everything, including hierarchy. In combination to the conditioning of their chapter and the teachings gathered for generations, this allows Utopians to enter meditative states and bring their bodies to unexplored limits of the astartes bodies, being able to get the most of their implants. Appearance The warriors in the Utopians Chapter show a slightly lower percentage of muscle mass than the standard Space Marine, but more flexibility and speed reaction. They have also less testosterone segregation. = Notable Units = Utopian Librarians Creative and curious as they are, the Utopian Librarians play a vital role in the Chapter. They function as gatekeepers and safenet, keeping arcane knowledge safe and locked up and protecting comrades whose minds aren’t ready from gaining it. Utopian Librarians excel in the various psychic disciplines known in the galaxy, they favour a psychic power compendium of their own, developed for years in constant experimentation and improvement. Such powers include calming belligerent urges of a mob (by telepathy and biomance), eliminating a particular target (telekinesis), inducing sleep, annulling nerves, manifesting forcefields, invisiblity, destroying ammunition and slight time manipulation. Philosophers Since the campaign in Aris VI, there are no longer any Chaplains under the Utopians wing. In their place, a new breed of specialized Utopians has risen: the Philosophers. This knowledge lover individuals do most of the tasks usually assigned to chaplains, as they take care of the peace of spirit of the Utopians. They also have the duty of keeping Utopians minds in motion, learning and discussing opinions among themselves. In battle, they usually lead a squad of peacebringers. This battle diplomats, sometimes called Iterators, are the Utopian's values made manifest. They are such experts in rethoric that they rivalize with the most silver-tongued Word Bearer and some even say they can make a unit of Adeptus Sororitas doubt their faith in the Emperor. Dressed in white and wearing little to no armor or weapons, they negociate in-battle terms of surrender to any deflecting enemy troops. They also raise moral of their comrades. Pacifiers Specialized unit in white terminator armor equiped with storm shields, nets, stun batons and other non-lethal weapons. Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts are scarce in the Utopians Chapter, as they believe in the value of ending the cicle of life and the in favour of a life of suffering trapped in a steel coffin. That's why the techpriests amongs the Utopians have designed fully operative dreadnoughts that can be piloted by any astartes with black carapace and specific piloting training. = Equipment = Power Armor: The Utopians Power Armor feature camoflage systems over the ceramite. This systems were developed from Fusion Holosuits worn by the corpses of Stalking Chameleons, a minor Eldar Warrior Aspect Shrine from the Craftworld Feyrahntal. The cammouflage, while not as efficient as the original, helps to blend in the enviroment when combined with tactical stealth training imparted to every Utopian. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Mercenaries and Renegades Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Renegade Chapter